


Perseverance

by tangentsandbubbles



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Courtroom Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentsandbubbles/pseuds/tangentsandbubbles
Summary: A John and Percy fic set after MOBY. How will John and Percy get it together and will they have troubles along the way?
Relationships: Lord John Grey/Percy Wainwright
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Moby and is not quite canon compliant Set in Philadelphia and the Greys and Frasers are all there. Minnie is there. Jamie has told John about his rape at Wentworth, because he just should have by now. Bits of Voyager, Echo, MOBY, Brotherhood of the Blade, Fugitive Green, Plague of Zombies Custom of the Army and Scottish Prisoner are all drawn on here.

Perseverance

Chapter 1

Percy was in his rooms in Philadelphia, having had dinner at the local inn. He had papers spread out across the settee, sorting bank documents and lawyer’s letters to finalise the handing over of the money to Fergus.

There was a knock at the door, and Percy went to open it. Standing there in his long woolen, fur trimmed cloak was Lord John Grey.

“John! Come in!” said Percy, surprised to see him.

“Thank you, Percy,” said John, removing his cloak and handing it to Percy who gave the thick dark green fabric a little affectionate stroke and hung it up. Percy would have loved to hold the cloak to his face and sniff deeply just to get the smell of John. But that was just being weird and ridiculous.

“May I speak with you?” asked John.

“Of course, just let me tidy up these papers,” said Percy, feeling rather flustered, remembering what John smelt like. Lemon verbena and male musk. He shook his head to clear it.

They had already had some conversations since Percy had been in America, but they hadn’t gone particularly well. John was keeping his distance, still distrustful. He looked more closely at John now. His pupils were a little dilated and he seemed as though his normal composure was a little slackened. Percy sniffed. Drunk. John was just a little drunk.

“Brandy?” Percy felt a slight, fleeting pang of guilt, then thought, why the hell not. Maybe this was going to be one of those conversations that needed drink.

“Yes, thank you.” John walked into the room. It was simply furnished, but had a cosy warm feel to it, the fire crackling in the grate, and the lamplight flickering shadows on the plain white walls. It reminded John a little of the simple room of Percy’s in London. But this room was warmer, cleaner, more cheerful, with rich red and brown furnishings, and he was pleased to see Percy’s finances weren’t as desperate as those days.

“I hardly know where to begin,” said John as he sat on the settee and Percy handed him a generous brandy.

Percy sat opposite him in a small winged chair. He swirled his brandy, wondering why John was here. “Talk away John. About anything. I’ve plenty of time and I’m happy to listen.”

“I need to tell you a few things about me. Things I never got the chance to before. I wished you had confided in me all those years ago, but then, I realised I hadn’t confided in you.”

Percy nodded. He was actually pleased. Perhaps they could have a heart to heart conversation at last? John squirmed on the settee and took a gulp of brandy.

John braced himself. He considered himself pretty good at keeping secrets. A bit of an expert to tell the truth. All the smooth, pleasant manners, the polite talk, the mask firmly in place. The big secret, well, Percy already knew that of course. But it was all the other smaller private ones, the ones secluded, hidden so deep, he hardly knew _how_ to divulge them with another. But he felt in his gut Percy had to know, if they were going to make a connection again. And he knew it was going to wrench his inner most self in the telling. He took a breath.

“I have been in love with Jamie Fraser for over twenty years.”

Oh. Percy looked at John and nodded slowly. John had told him a little all those years ago. “So it’s Jamie Fraser. And he knows this doesn’t he?”

“Oh yes. He knows.”

“But he’s….not particularly tolerant of sodomites is he?”

“Oh no. He doesn’t love me back,” John said matter-of-factly.

Although Percy knew this, he was stunned that John was still in love with the same man for so long. He thought back and remembered how disappointed he felt when it became clear John loved another, his hopes dashed. Percy shook his head sadly, feeling dejected all over again. Maybe nothing had changed, in all these years. “So you still haven’t ever fucked him? In all this time?”

“No. He never would. I made the error of touching his hand once many years ago, and he threatened to kill me.”

Percy winced. “Christ! How on earth did you ever become friends?”

John sighed. “His resort to violence is one of his less endearing qualities.”

Percy snorted.

John carried on. “I understand why now, as he has told me about how he was brutally raped by an English soldier, Jonathan Randall, not to mention all that happened in Scotland. Despite that, he is an intelligent, observant, honourable man. Very touchy and stubborn as a mule. We talk comfortably- books, our time as soldiers, our families, so many things. He is honest with me and I can confide in him. Well, I can’t confide _everything_. It’s all _above_ the waist.” John took a swig of brandy.

Percy considered all that. He could see the attraction. Jamie was undeniably handsome, with a strength and grace that was compelling. He seemed totally devoted to his wife. Punching John in the eye was unforgiveable as far as Percy was concerned. Why on earth would someone love a man for so long and not have it returned _and_ put up with being punched? Percy looked at John and wondered. Why?

“Why did you fall in love with Jamie?” asked Percy, curiously.

“He gave me what I longed for. I was prison Governor and he was the prisoners’ spokesman, and I was very lonely and fragile at that time. We spent a lot of time together. And we shared some things with each other I had never shared before. I unburdened myself and he listened. He gave me solace when I needed it.”

Percy looked at him and nodded, understanding. “Yes. The consolation of a friend can sometimes be what we truly need. Do you still yearn for him?”

John looked at Percy, a pained smile on his face. “Perhaps I do. A little. But there would be no pleasure in it for him. So, we just have our rather difficult friendship.”

They were silent for a while, staring into their brandy, when something clicked in Percy’s mind.

“Did you say Randall?”

“Yes.”

“I think Denys Randall’s father was Jonathan Randall. Denys ostensibly works for Richardson.”

“Ah. Our friend Captain Ezekiel Richardson? The spy who switched sides?”

“I think he’s always been a rebel spy. Has always fed information to the American side. He is very dangerous John. I wouldn’t trust him.”

John felt a growing sense of unease. “Percy. You know William is my stepson. His actual father is Jamie Fraser.”

Percy looked at John, eyes widening. “Oh. You really should keep your son away from the Captain. Keep him close. And watch your own back my dear. Richardson is very interested in you and we don’t know why.”

John looked at Percy. It was a clear warning. “I’ll talk to William and Hal. There’s something afoot isn’t there?”

“Oh yes. I’ll keep you informed if I find out anything.” Percy was seriously concerned about Richardson. French agents knew he had been asking for information about the Greys. Percy himself had been keeping a quiet eye on Lord John over the years he had been a spy. The thought of John being in danger was one of his reasons for being in America.

John swirled his brandy thoughtfully. “I’m afraid Jamie knows about you. About your imprisonment.”

“What?! What the hell John, why did you tell him?” Percy was embarrassed. He’d hoped with the passing of time, the changing of his name, and keeping away from England that that part of his past would fade and John would be the only one who knew. But, damnit, of all people, Jamie Fraser!

John looked at Percy directly now. “I had to Percy, I’m sorry. I just had to talk to someone, and he was the only one I could at that time. I couldn’t see a way through, without dishonouring you, dishonouring my family. I couldn’t let you hang. I couldn’t lie in court and shame my family. It was talking it all through with Jamie that cleared my mind to see a solution. I am so glad it worked.” John smiled now.

“So it was both Jamie and you who saved my life?”

“Yes. And don’t forget Rafe and Mick O’Higgins. I have never been more grateful to have the acquaintance of crooks.”

Percy laughed happily, relaxing a little. “Those two were truly marvelous. I am still amazed how they did it.” He then developed a furrow in his brow. “And I am never more grateful than to have you save my life John. I am forever in your debt for that.”

John frowned, looked into his glass and spoke very softly, “I couldn’t bear to lose you Percy. I just couldn’t have borne it.” He blinked away the moistness in his eyes, not wanting to think of that time. How battered, miserable and frightened he had been. He looked up straight into Percy’s beautiful sherry brown eyes, shimmering gently in the candlelight and held his gaze.

Percy looked at John and stopped breathing for a moment, the blue eyes like the sky, pulling him in to something distant, unknown, infinite. He shook his head to bring himself back to earth.

“I am so sorry and ashamed of how I hurt you and made such a monumental fuck up of everything.” He meant it. He had gone over the whole thing so many times in his head, seeing all the errors he had made, how he could have handled things differently.

“I was devastated by what you did Percy. You betrayed me. Seeing Weber’s arse fucking you was one of the most hurtful things……” John closed his eyes. “I wish you had felt able to talk to me earlier. Trust me. But you did explain it to me in the end, and I do forgive you now.” John shrugged. “We all have our humiliating moments in our lives. I told you of mine all those years ago. Gave away secrets to the Highland army.” John wondered about mentioning the fact that episode also involved Jamie Fraser. But he thought no, he’d talked enough of Jamie for one night.

“Yes, you did. I’d forgotten that. My shame was spectacular in comparison.” Percy gulped the last of the brandy in his glass, and stood up to refill, as John’s was empty too. “Thank you for forgiving me, for something, well, unforgiveable. I don’t really know how I can regain your trust again.” Percy shook his head with regret.

John shrugged his shoulders. “That’s why I wanted to speak with you. Share the secrets I’ve been keeping.”

Percy nodded, “Oh yes. Of course. Carry on, John.” Percy smiled.

John shifted uncomfortably. He found reliving painful experiences was most trying. Like picking the scab off an old wound and have it bleed all over again. Feel the trauma of it again. The pain and rawness of a fresh seeping wound like it was yesterday. He closed his eyes, steeling himself for the telling of it. The easiest one first.

Percy was watching his face intently. He could see painful emotions flicker across John’s face and watched him close his eyes. His heart turned over with a thud. He so wanted to reach out and comfort him, his own love for John breaking through the years of pushing it down, and Percy felt a lump in his throat.

“I was just seventeen at the time. I was raped. Just after Culloden, another soldier, though I never saw who it was.” John gave a regretful smile. “I’m sure you noticed I am a bit reluctant to give my arse.”

Percy nodded. Oh yes, he had noticed. But not this. He had never thought the reason was this.

“Oh John.” He stood up and came over to sit beside John on the settee and took his hand. “That’s awful. It breaks my heart that anyone could treat you so badly.” He squeezed his hand.” You were so young. And you would have suffered this alone? Yes?"

“Yes. I had to clean myself up. The blood. The dirt. His seed. And then just carry on as normal, like nothing had ever happened. I always carry my little dagger now.” John was blinking now. “But something like that leaves a mark. You know?”

“Yes. I think I know. I have never been raped as you have. But I have been taken without my agreement. I have had some very unpleasant encounters.” He shuddered at the memory. “I suppose that **_is_** rape.” Percy shrugged and shook his head. “But I had to feed myself and my mother. I certainly know what it is like to bear such a thing alone. Men like us have to shoulder many things alone.”

The two men sat in silence, troubling thoughts weaving through their minds, as Percy still clung to John’s hand.

“Tell me about your mother Percy.”

Percy turned to look at him and let go his hand. No-one had ever asked much about her before. “She was loyal to my father, but didn’t miss him when he died. Tolerated all the fire and brimstone stuff. Bore the poverty of clergy life. But she never spoke of that stuff to me. Her and I spoke of other things. Gardening and growing food on our tiny plot. Food for our stomachs and one rose bush for our souls she said.” Percy smiled and looked at John as he remembered the pale pink rosebush.

“We’d watch the birds come and go through the seasons, listening to their songs, the flutter of their wings. We didn’t have books, so we made up our own stories, cuddled up together by the little fire. We talked of elves, witches, magicians, fairies, heroes, villians, you name it. She knew a lot of the Greek legends. Anything to escape our world. She was just the best. I adored her. I was bereft when she died. But then General Stanley scooped me up and introduced me to another world. I’ve always felt like an imposter to be honest. Like I still belong in a hovel.” Percy tipped his head on the side with a rueful smile.

“She sounds lovely. I wish I could have met her.”

“She would have done her best to treat you like a king my dear.”

“Have you a lover? Here, in America?”

Percy smiled and shook his head. “No. It’s just…..you. You are the one on my mind.”

John smiled and drank his brandy. It was really going to his head now. He should probably stop.

“There’s more to tell me, isn’t there?” asked Percy.

John sighed. “Oh yes. The most painful. The worst thing I have ever had to bear.” John’s eyes were dark, troubled and full of sadness. He was struggling now, but needed to tell it. He was determined to have no misunderstandings, nothing hidden, from Percy.

“John. Come and lie on my bed. Just on the top. I want to put my arms around you so much.” John looked at Percy, hesitating. “John. I am here to listen. For once, you don’t have to bear it alone. I have all night. I just want to hold you and comfort you.”

“Alright then.”

They took off their boots and Percy led them to his bedroom. They lay on the bed and Percy wrapped his arms around John, and John laid his head down on Percy’s shoulder, arm across his chest. John snuggled in to the warmth of Percy’s embrace and sighed. Percy closed his eyes for a moment, the feel of John’s body so warm and close, and bent his head to kiss John softly on the top of his head.

“His name was Hector.”

Percy nodded and waited. He really did have all night. All day. Forever, really, to listen to John.

“I was sixteen. Was just about to get my commission in the army, so I was a very junior scout. I met Hector and we fell in love. I had never been in love before.”

“Oh sixteen! Tell me about him.”

“He was so beautiful. Dark wavy hair. Blue eyes. Taller than I. A proper experienced soldier, and I admired him so much. He was twenty. He had one of those smiles, you know, like it lit up his whole face. He always smiled at me.”

“And you made sweet love together? Young bodies in love, going for it?” Percy chuckled. He was running his fingers gently through John’s hair.

“Oh yes! My God, we went for it alright. In the bushes, the long grass. Every which way. He taught me all about that.”

“You loved him? And he loved you?”

“I loved him with all my heart. He was everything to me. The most important thing in the world. I loved him, but even better, he loved me. To be loved by another is the most precious thing I have ever known. The greatest gift one could ever receive.”

Percy closed his eyes and bit his lip. All the whoring, the trysts, the affairs, even the Baron just wanted a bit of fun and release of their urges. Would he ever be worthy of such a gift?

“What happened to him?” Percy asked softly, dreading the answer.

“He was butchered at Culloden. Struck down by a highland broadsword, his head nearly severed. I suppose it was quick, but still…..it was like an unbearable nightmare I wanted to wake up from, but the torment was real. All too real. I was desolate.” The tears were on John’s cheeks now. “I saw his poor mangled body, his eyes staring up at the sky and I wept, wept as I never have, before or since. Hal dragged me to see his body. Said I needed to see him, to grieve, to get over it. Hal was wrong. I have never got over it. Again, I bore it alone. All I had was the beautiful sapphire ring he gave me.”

“Oh Jesus. John. I am so sorry. Sorry for what you have lost.”

“It still hurts. The telling of it brings back all that unbearable sorrow.” John turned his head into Percy’s chest and wept. Just like it was yesterday.

John spoke tearfully, his voice trembling, “I was afraid I was going to have to bear that pain and distress all over again with you. Thank God I didn’t. Thank God you got away.”

All Percy could do was hold him, blink his own tears and try to comfort him, stroking John’s hair, rubbing his hand gently on John’s back, as John sobbed quietly into his shirt.

They lay on the bed together for a long time. Percy could hear the Town Hall clock chiming 2 o’clock. But he didn’t care. Comforting John was all he cared about.

John lifted his head. “What do you think happens when we die?”

Percy looked at him and sighed. “You’d think my Methodist upbringing would have the answer wouldn’t you? I cannot believe in a God who would send people like us to purgatory. I don’t believe there is a heaven or a hell. I think it just finishes, life ebbs away and we are truly gone. Do you believe in God John?”

John shrugged. “How could a loving God ever send someone like Hector to hell?”

“Can I tell you what I think?”

‘Of course.”

“I think if Hector had a moment, just a moment when he knew it was the end, he would have been grateful for having loved John Grey.”

John smiled a soft, gentle smile at Percy. He hadn’t thought of that. All he had thought of was the terror of that moment. But if Hector’s last thought had been of their love…“Yes. I think he would.”

“If you were on your deathbed John, what would you think? Would you have regrets?”

John looked at Percy. “Perhaps I would. Having loved Hector certainly wouldn’t be one of them.”

John rested his head back on Percy’s shoulder. At least when he wept this time he had the soothing comfort of Percy’s arms around him. Someone who cared, like a salve for his soul. He wasn’t alone this time.

Percy stroked his hair, wishing with all his heart he could console him. “It must make it very hard to love and be loved again.” He could feel John nod his head.

“It is. Very hard,” he whispered.

Percy heard the whisper and nodded. “Oh John, my darling.” No wonder he had that safe, half friendship with Jamie Fraser. No wonder it was hard to trust he wouldn’t be hurt again, suffer such anguish again. Percy’s heart ached. Ached for all of John’s grief, fear and heartbreak.

“Percy, do you think we have a dark, shadowy part of our soul, a place we keep hidden, where our most raw, battered, flawed, naked self resides?”

Percy didn’t need to think about it, he knew the answer. “Oh yes, I’m sure we do. Your shadow is grief my dear.” Percy closed his eyes and let out a long breath. “Mine is shame,” he whispered.

He pulled his arms around John holding him close, a togetherness that touched his heart. They lay entwined quietly, feeling each other’s breathing, rhythmically moving their chests up and down. The street outside was quiet, and it was pitch black now, the darkest part of the night. Percy reached down to pull the quilt over them, and they drifted off to sleep.

Early next morning, they ate breakfast together in Percy’s rooms. Dawn was just starting to lighten the sky outside, the air crisp, the sound of hooves clip clopping on the street. They were both rather exhausted after the long night of talking, and quietly ate porridge and drank tea.

Percy looked at John quietly, watching him as he ate. John looked drained, like he had bared his soul. And indeed, he had. Percy sighed, got up from the table and walked over towards the window where he looked out through the lace curtains onto the street.

He gasped and stepped back.

“What is it?” asked John.

“It’s Denys Randall. He’s just hanging around out there.” John came over and looked out too.

“He’s watching your door Percy. Did he see me come in last night?” asked John.

“I don’t know. I suppose it’s you he’s watching, not me. Wanting to catch you in the act no doubt. Luckily I have a back entrance.” Percy smirked and raised his eyebrows.

“Really Percy?” John laughed. “Come on, show me and I’ll slip away. He can stand there all day for all I care.” John went to gather up his cloak and turned to Percy. “Thank you my dear. For hearing all my outpourings.” Although tired, he did feel unburdened somehow, ready to face the day.

“Glad to share the load John.” Percy reached for his hand and John took it and pulled him in for a soft, gentle kiss. “Let’s go.”

_______________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some shocks in store for John and Percy

Perseverance Chapter 2

John came in to the parlour to greet his visitor, beautifully dressed as always, with perfectly tailored breeches the colour of red wine, lacy shirt and patterned waistcoat, hair perfectly coiffed.

He was amused to find Percy chatting to Mrs Figg, whom he could swear was blushing, as she was showered with Percy’s charms. He was extolling the perfection of her ginger cake, that he had never eaten such a luscious cake, and he hoped he would have the delights of her cooking again.

Percy looked up at John with a smile.

“Thank you, Mrs Figg,” John said pleasantly, and he chuckled at the grin on her face as she went out the door.

“Her husband is a minister she says. So, can you be indiscreet in your own house John?”

John raised an eyebrow. “She feeds me exceedingly well. She goes home after she’s prepared my dinner. But she is here very early in the morning.”

Percy nodded, affirming his understanding of the situation.

“Were you followed?” John asked, as he poured the tea.

“Not that I could see, no. I came here by a rather convoluted route.”

John nodded. “What can I do for you?”

“Where did you get that waistcoat?” Percy was admiring John’s graceful body as he moved across the room, imagining peeling away the clothes and touching John’s skin, trailing his finger down….

“Ah. Byrd and Burgess, in Lynchburg. Gentlemen’s tailor and dressmaker. Tom knows how to get the perfect fit for me.” The two men settled in their chairs, Percy gathering himself together.

“It does look perfect John.” He cleared his throat, focusing. “I have been making further enquiries. Discreetly, of course,” said Percy looking up under his lashes over the teacup. “We have been digging into Captain Richardson’s back ground. I’m afraid there’s nothing there that tells me much, but you may have more thoughts.“

“Claire says he knows I’m a sodomite. Did you tell him? Or tell Denys?”

Percy put down the teacup with a rattle. “John! I would never, I would rather die than give you away!” He was annoyed that John could think that of him. “But how does he know?”

“If Richardson has been working for England, then he must know Hubert Bowles, the spymaster. Bowles knows I’ve been to Lavender House.”

“What the hell, John! How?”

“I was seen. Many years ago. Tried saying I was only making enquiries, but…”

“So…. all of us have been spied on at Lavender House John?” asked Percy quietly.

“Probably, Percy. But you were Percy Wainwright then. I think Dickie Caswell passes information to Hubert Bowles. Bowles can then choose any of these men to do his bidding under threat of blackmail. It’s how I ended up working for the Black Chamber.”

“Christ Almighty!” exclaimed Percy uneasily, eyes wide. “I wish I didn’t have so many reminders of how precarious our lives truly are.”

“We need to be careful Percy.”

“I know. I wanted to invite you to my rooms. A little dinner, a little wine - you know.” Percy waved his hand with a little grin. “But….in the circumstances…..”

John looked up. “Oh, I would like that so very much. To spend more time alone with you.”

Percy grimaced. “But honestly, I think we should hold off for a few days, wait til we know more about what Richardson is up to,”

John’s smile faded. “Yes. Of course. You’re right. I’d like to investigate how much Randall is following me.”

Percy stood up to leave. “I must go, I have a meeting with the bank soon,” as he checked his pocket watch. ”Thanks for the tea.” Percy brushed John’s lips with his own in the briefest kiss and he went out the door.

___________________________________________________________

Percy heard a quiet knock at his door. He opened it to find one of his couriers standing there. The courier held out an envelope for him.

“There’s been a development sir,” he said. “There’s been 23 men arrested for high treason. For giving aid and comfort to the government and King of Great Britain. Washington’s men brought them in last night.”

“Thank you,” said Percy, with a frown, taking the envelope.

“Oh, and by the way, your friend is arrested as well. He’s up for sodomy,” said the courier with some distaste. He turned and left, his task done.

Percy’s mouth fell open. He shut the door and tore the seal open and read the note. There was the full list of the men accused of treason. The list included Harold Grey and William Ransom. And there was John too, on a different charge. Oh God, John.

Percy sat down, his stomach churning with a deep, visceral terror, feeling like he was going to be sick. He could feel the blood draining from his head and he lowered his head into his hands and took some deep breaths. Christ. Not again.

He gave himself a moment for the nausea to pass, then he got up, grabbed his coat and went out the door, walking briskly down to the jailhouse. He had to see him. Do something. Anything.

After some negotiation with the guard, Percy was led to the cell containing Hal, John and William. He was relieved to see they were all together, and John wasn’t on his own, let alone mixed with other prisoners who would likely beat him to a pulp. The three of them looked miserable, their clothes dishevelled. There was just 3 blankets and a bucket, the cell was damp, smelt, and there was little light.

John stepped up to talk to Percy through the bars. “Thank you for coming,” he said with a small smile.

“Oh John,” he tried not to break down into tears. He bit his lip to try and keep control. “What can I do? Can I organise a lawyer for you? Bring you food? Anything.”

“Thank you, Percy. I think there is going to be one lawyer for all the treason cases. James Wilson is his name. I am going to need a lawyer myself. Could you do that?”

“Of course. I shall do that straight away.”

“And can you tell Jamie? And Hal’s wife Minnie, though she knows we are here, but if you could speak with her.”

“Of course. Here.” Percy handed him a fresh loaf of bread and cheese, which the guard had checked. “I’ll bring more blankets. Take care John. I’ll do everything I can.” He smiled faintly at John and turned to leave before any tears could show.

John looked after his turning back, a lump forming in his throat. Oh Percy.

Percy walked out of the jailhouse, shattered, trying to get a grip on himself, and focus on what he needed to do. A lawyer. He knew of a lawyer who had tried to defend a group of slaves after they sought their freedom when their master had abandoned his property. Matthew Gilmour. He would visit him and hopefully engage him for John’s trial.

He found the lawyers office, located upstairs in a small wooden building a few blocks from the jailhouse. He went briskly up the stairs, opened the door and rang the little bell on the desk. The clerk came to answer the bell, a small man with a slightly awry wig and small spectacles on his nose, which he looked over with thoughtful eyes at Percy. Percy explained his mission, and the clerk bowed gracefully and said Mr Gilmour was actually available right now.

Percy was shown in to Mr Gilmour’s office, and shook hands with the young ginger haired man with an engaging, interested expression. Mr Gilmour offered wine, which Percy accepted. He sat down on the offered chair in amongst a complete clutter of books. Piles of them, teetering on the desk, the shelves and rickety tables.

“What can I do for you Mr Beauchamp?”

“I would like to engage your services for my acquaintance Lord John Grey. He is currently in the jailhouse.

“On what charge, may I ask?”  
“Sodomy.” Percy looked carefully at the lawyer, alert for every reaction however slight.

Mr Gilmour’s eyes moved a little, but his face was expressionless. He placed his fingers together in an arch, like a church steeple and moved the tips slowly, thinking silently. He seemed to reach some conclusion.

“Can you tell me more about Lord John Grey?”

“He’s a retired soldier. His brother, the Duke of Pardloe and his foster son are also in jail with the treason group. Lord John is an honourable man. There is probably a larger plot to ruin the Grey family name. Coming from Captain Richardson.”

Matthew Gilmour nodded, his brown eyes looking carefully at Percy. “Has he been indiscreet at all?”

“Not to my knowledge.” Percy fixed his own eyes on the man, who looked away and cleared his throat.

“Has he ever been married?” asked Mr Gilmour.

Percy thought about that. ”Yes. Twice. One of his wives is still alive, and is here in Philadelphia. Mrs Claire Fraser.”

“Oh? Would she be willing to testify do you think?”

Percy felt a tiny glimmer of hope. Surely Claire Fraser would help John? Surely? “I’ll go and ask her. Do we have an agreement then, Mr Gilmour?”

“Yes. I’ll go and talk to Lord John and if you would be so kind as to approach Mrs Fraser, and I can then speak with her in more detail?”

Percy smiled with relief and shook hands. “Thank you. I am most grateful.”

Mr Gilmour shook hands and inclined his head at Percy, taking in the attractiveness of the man, the smooth manner trying to cover the gripping fear. He had seen it all before, and he saw it clearly this time. He felt obliged to help the man, understanding how few people would. God knows it wouldn’t do his career any good though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Philadelphia treason trials are an actual historic event, with quite alot written about them.


End file.
